Midnight
by ImagineYourself64
Summary: One-shot. Destiel. When Cas shows up hurt, Dean wants to do whatever it takes to help him, even when it means they need to get a little intimate...


A/N: Hello all! So I was really bored and I didn't want to work on the current long Destiel story that I'll be posting soon, so I decided to do a little thing 'cause why not? Enjoy!

Setting: early-mid season 5

Warnings: some nice Destiel kisses and sleepy-time are present, nothing in-depth

* * *

Dean was lying on the couch in Bobby's living room. Wide awake, he stared at the ceiling, eyes tracing the patterns of light that filtered in from the window. He'd been in that same position for nearly three hours, unable to sleep even after Bobby had retired upstairs and Sam to the spare bedroom, both sleeping soundly. After a few more minutes, Dean sat up with a quiet groan and hung his head in his hands, grinding his palms into his closed eyes.

The hunter stood, heading towards the kitchen, and flipped on a lamp. But as soon as he'd pulled a beer from the fridge and turned around, he noticed a figure slumped in one of the chairs at the table.

"Cas? What are you doing? I thought you were out looking for God, still."

"Hello, Dean," the angel greeted him tiredly. Dean drew closer and noticed how pale Cas looked, and his blue eyes looked a little duller than usual as they focused on him.

"What happened?"

"I escaped from demons, and this was the only safe place I could think of."

"Escaped…?" Dean pulled a chair out next to him and sat with his elbows on his knees. "Why didn't you just smite the little bastards?"

Cas gave him an unreadable look. He pulled away one side of his familiar trench coat and revealed a gash that went through his suit and had stained the fabric with dark blood that shined in the dim light. "They had an archangel's blade, though I have no idea how."

"Damn, Cas," Dean muttered, sipping at his beer. He barely tasted it, but he could feel Cas' eyes heavy on him and whenever he met them his stomach twisted unpleasantly. "What can I do?"

The angel looked at him for a long moment before abruptly glancing away, eyes passing over Dean's lips before settling on his hands. "N-nothing," he stuttered out after a moment.

Dean narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Cas, but he was stoic and his eyes weren't giving away anything to Dean. "You sure?" Cas didn't answer. Dean shrugged and stood up after a minute, tossing away his empty bottle and leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed.

"It would be… inappropriate," Cas finally told him.

Dean pursed his lips, trying to gauge Cas' meaning. "I don't understand," he said after a moment of pondering. "What would be?"

Cas' eyes met his and he blinked slowly. "Please forget I said anything."

"Cas if there's something I can do to help get you back on your feet, tell me. It can't be anything bad… right?" Cas tilted his head at Dean's words, as if having an internal debate.

Finally, the angel shook his head. "Okay, seriously Cas, how many times have you helped me and Sam? I know how important finding God is to you and anything I can do is worth it." Dean wasn't quite sure where the words came from, but they were suddenly pouring out of his mouth and in his heart he knew they were true.

Everything was quiet until Cas stood up, coat rustling as he stepped closer to Dean. Trying to back away instinctively, Dean found himself pushed up against the counter with Cas just a foot from his face. The angel put a hand on Dean's arm, where the handprint remained from when he was raised out of Hell. Dean felt a tiny shock as his fingers fit over the mark.

"You have some of my grace inside of you from when I pulled you back to Earth," Cas told him quietly, eyes suddenly brighter as they landed on Dean's. "If I could access it, it might be enough to heal me."

Dean's mouth twitched as he grasped for words. "Okay, so how do you get to it then?"

Cas suddenly shied away, stepping back. "With physical relations," he whispered quietly.

Dean's jaw dropped repeatedly. "Wait, wait, wait. Does that mean you have to fuck me?" he asked, voice incredulous and somewhat appalled.

"No," Cas said quickly. Dean let out a quick breath of relief. "A simple kiss might work, or even being in any sort of physical contact with you."

"Christ," the hunter swore under his breath, the curse not escaping Cas' attention though and he received a momentary glare. "So, I just need to kiss you?" Cas nodded. "Well that's not… horrible, I guess. I've had to kiss some," he shivered, "creepy things before." The angel gave him a quizzical stare. "Never mind. Well, if it'll help. As long as no one else ever finds out…" he let his last words drop into a threat.

Cas nodded. "Of course."

"Well, then, kiss me," Dean said, before he could change his mind. For quite some time he'd picked up on hints that Cas had some sort of special bond with him, and for a while he'd been uncomfortable with the idea, but he trusted Cas, and he knew the angel would never intentionally hurt him. Though the physical intimacy suggestion had been a bit shocking, still. But Cas blushed and turned his head away. "What?"

"I, um, that is, I don't know how…"

"You've never kissed anyone before?" Cas shook his head and Dean sighed. This was really pushing it for him. But it would help the angel heal… "Okay, well just, uh… I'll do it."

"You will?"

Dean nodded stiffly. "Yeah. I guess. This had better work, though, 'cause I'm not into kissing guys for nothing."

"I'm sure it will," Cas told him reassuringly.

"We should probably sit or something," Dean added after a moment, tearing away his gaze from the angel's and moving back towards the couch, knowing that Cas was trailing behind him. He motioned for Cas to sit beside him and their knees touched as they faced each other. Dean felt his throat tighten with nerves. Why in hell was he doing this? For Cas, he reminded himself.

"Um, close your eyes," he commanded hesitantly. Unsure what to do with his hands, he balled them into fists on top of his thighs. Cas complied and he felt slightly better without that blue stare focused on him. The angel's lips were slightly parted and Dean eyed them warily, letting out a tight breath. "Here goes nothing," he muttered, leaning into Cas without further warning.

The angel's lips were soft, if slightly chapped, and as soon as Dean applied pressure against them, he felt Cas lean forward to the kiss, too. Dean's mouth was moving slightly, though pressed against Cas', and he turned his head to the other side, enveloping those soft lips in his own, feeling Cas respond in the same way.

Slowly, the kiss grew deeper, lasting a lot longer than Dean had thought it would, but he was too caught up to remember that. Too caught up in who he was kissing. One of his hands inched towards Cas until it sprang up and wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling the angel's mouth harder against his own. Dean's tongue licked gently at Cas' bottom lip, Cas responding by opening his lips wider for Dean and making a tiny noise in the back of his throat.

Hands grasped at Dean's tee shirt as his tongue explored the mouth before him, tasting a sweetness that he couldn't name. He felt himself being shoved back as Cas' tongue fought him for dominance and Dean found that he was sitting with his back being pushed into the couch and a weight straddling his lap. His free hand went into Cas' coat and hooked around the belt of his slacks, pulling him closer while their mouth were glued together.

Dean felt something inside of him flaring, and he suspected that it was Castiel's grace, reaching back towards its owner and hopefully mending him. They stayed like that for a long time until Cas finally, slowly, pulled away, lips swollen slightly. His eyes stared brightly into Dean's, who seemed in shock as the angel backed away and stood straight before Dean, looking refreshed. His skin had more color to it and there was no more blood on his suit, which Dean noticed only after he'd torn his eyes from Cas' in order to survey his body.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said formally to him, though his eyes were greedily smiling. Dean made the mistake of meeting them again and before either could say another word, he was up off the couch, arms around the angel, kissing him roughly again.

"Don't mention it," he said against those soft lips, wondering why Cas hadn't ever come to him before when he needed a little "pick-me-up".

"Dean," Cas tried to say between kisses, "I think the grace is affecting you."

"How?" the hunter asked, barely pausing. It was Cas who finally pushed him away slightly.

"How are you feeling?" the angel asked seriously.

Dean let go of him and took a step back, not because he wanted to, but because Cas was holding him at arm's length by this shoulders. He thought for a moment. "I-I don't know," he said honestly. The flaring inside of him was fading. "Was that your mojo shit?" he asked, referring to the flare.

Cas nodded slowly. "I believe so, yes." He mused for a moment, before adding, "That turned out much different than I had anticipated."

"Yeah, no kidding," Dean sighed out in a half-laugh. He turned his eyes back to Cas, who was looking at him with interest. "What?" He felt disconcerted by those blue eyes.

"You should sleep," Cas told him quietly, surprising Dean.

"Yeah," was all Dean said. He knew he ought to, but he was thinking a cold shower might do him a little better first. Plus, he hadn't been able to sleep before, so he didn't think he'd be able to anyway.

As if reading his thoughts, Cas moved slightly closer and said, "I could stay for a while, if you wish, to help you sleep."

Dean eyed the angel warily. There was time when he would have told Cas to leave, to let him be and he'd get to sleep on his own. But somewhere in his heart he knew that if Cas was there, he might actually sleep a little better. So, he put his hands under the collar of Cas' coat and slipped it off of him, tossing it over the top of one of the chairs from the kitchen. The angel stood still as Dean took his suit jacket off, too, and when Dean returned to him from setting it aside, Cas took his hands.

Dean was nervous as Cas led him towards the couch, laying down with Dean beside him. The space was small, but Cas compensated by putting his arms around Dean, turning him so that they were spooning. Dean tensed at first, unused to such a position, but he soon relaxed into the angel's warm body, feeling the grace in his body reaching out.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said after a while. "No one can ever know I let you do this."

Cas chuckled quietly. "Okay, Dean."

The hunter fell asleep after a while, though when he woke a few hours later, he was alone again, left to wonder if that had really happened or if it was all just a dream. He decided he'd just have to wait for the next time Cas got hurt to know for sure.


End file.
